


Но мы могли бы в другой реальности?

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Иероглифы означают «тайные чувства» или «неразделенные чувства» (в зависимости от трактовки).
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Но мы могли бы в другой реальности?

**Author's Note:**

> Иероглифы означают «тайные чувства» или «неразделенные чувства» (в зависимости от трактовки).

  
  



End file.
